The purpose of this Small Business Innovation Research Phase II proposal is to continue the development and evaluation of Facing Cleft: Encouraging Health Development, an educational package to support parents of a child born with a cleft lip and/or cleft palate (CLP). Facing Cleft is designed to educate and support parents in addressing the challenges of CLP constructively with the goal of improving outcomes for children with the disorder and their families. In Phase II, we will expand upon the products developed during Phase I to create a comprehensive resource for parents of a child with CLP from birth through adolescence including a modular DVD/VHS library and print materials. The goals of the Facing Cleft package are to: 1) Provide accurate information and support to new parents of children with CLP shortly after the birth of the child; 2) Give parents long-term resources to support optimal development as their child grows; 3)Increase knowledge and coping skills, while decreasing anxiety, in the parents of a child with CLP; and 4) Enable classroom education about CLP to increase knowledge and positive attitudes towards children with CLP. During the ambitious Phase I project period, the project team established a strong foundation for the Phase II specific aims, which are to: 1) Complete the development of a comprehensive, educational resource for parents on CLP, including a DVD/VHS library and accompanying print materials; and 2) Conduct an outcome evaluation of the Facing Cleft products. Four studies will be conducted to evaluate the effectiveness of each Facing Cleft module and print materials with parents, providers, children, and peers. The purpose of this Small Business Innovation Research Phase II proposal is to continue the development and evaluation of Facing Cleft: Encouraging Health Development, an educational package to support parents of a child born with a cleft lip and/or cleft palate (CLP). Facing Cleft is designed to educate and support parents in addressing the challenges of CLP constructively with the goal of improving outcomes for children with the disorder and their families. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]